Winnie Wickham
'Winifred "Winnie" Orla Wickham '''is a pureblood first-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is proud member of Hufflepuff house, a connoisseur of candy, and a fan of classic wizard rock. ''((OOC Note: This character and profile are a continuous work-in-progress and will be updated as needed.)) Biography Early Life Hailing from Cork, Ireland, Winifred "Winnie" Orla Wickham is the eldest of two daughters born to pureblood parents Patrick Wickham (Ravenclaw, Class of 2004) and Paula MacIntyre (Gryffindor, 2006). Patrick had been an avid Quidditch player in his years at Hogwarts and after a failed attempt at playing professionally, he opened a broom repair shop in his hometown of Cork. Paula has been a stay-at-home-witch for Winnie's entire life, and is a notorious knut-pincher and control freak. While Patrick's shop provides a solid working-class life for the family of four, money is always tight, a fact that Winnie is all too aware of. Winnie and her sister Margaret (or "Maggie", as she is known by friends and family) have been riding brooms since they could walk, as her father often brought his work home with him. Though their mother would have preferred the girls kept their feet planted firmly on the ground, Winnie and Maggie were always finding ways to spite her. While both girls are avid riders, only Winnie is the die-hard Quidditch fan. Her half of their shared bedroom at home is plastered with posters of teams and players that span continents and generations, and she can prattle on about stats and facts at the drop of a hat. Raised in a religious family, Winnie is a surprisingly devout Catholic. She can often be found wearing at least one cross and says her prayers for all of her friends and family each night at the side of her bed. While proud of her faith and the ancient customs that comprise it, she would be hard-pressed to discuss her religious beliefs with anyone she doesn't know very well. Life at Hogwarts Winnie took to school life quickly, falling in love with the castle, her classes, and her professors. She tends to be a quiet presence in the classroom, preferring to stay at the back and rarely participate, though that does not mean she's disengaged. Winnie prefers to take her notes in comic form, with her animated creations being rather dark and macabre, a testament to her twisted sense of humor. She spends a good amount of her time curled up by the fire in the Hufflepuff common room, though she can also be found reading in the library or stuffing her face in the Great Hall. Appearance At just under five feet, Winnie is quite tall for a first year student. She wears her brown hair long and in its natural wave pattern, a mess of flips and half-curls that seems to have a mind of their own unless it's bound tightly in braids or pinned in several places. Her skin is pale with a pink undertone, and it's quite obvious that she burns instantly in the sun. She is littered head to toe with freckles, a fact she is self-conscious about. She never wears makeup as she doesn't see the need for it, save for the occasional swipe of lip balm. Winnie prefers to wear all black with a rare punch of color, and all of her clothes seem to be just a hint too large. The wear would suggest most of her wardrobe comes from older cousins, second-hand shops, or her mother's own attempts at sewing. Unless she is in uniform (or pajamas), Winnie always wears her trusty combat boots. Possessions Wand Winnie's wand is almost always tucked up her sleeve or in the tangle of her hair. The chestnut wood indicates a proclivity for care of magical beasts, potions, and flying. It is unyielding in its flexibiilty, a trait exhibited in Winnie's own refusal to budge once she has set her mind to something. Candy At any given moment, Winnie has a full stock of all things sweet. From pastries to hard candies, she has a collection that could rival even Honeyduke's. While she tends to keep a small assortment of treats on her person (usually a box of Bertie Bott's and a small bag of licorice snaps), her trunk in her dorm has at least two of every candy on the market and several special items given to her by traveling relatives. Relationships Widdershins Half kneazle, half exotic shorthair, Widdershins is more than Winnie's pet; he's her familiar and her companion. Being part kneazle, he is sentient, ornery, and independent, often traipsing about the castle during the wee hours of the morning to hunt rats or torment house elves. He is a glutton for snuggles and can be found cuddling by the Hufflepuff fire with or without his human. He will take cuddles from anyone, but he will also pester other pets just to assert his dominance. Maggie Wickham Though their fights can be explosive, Winnie and her sister Maggie are two sides of the same coin. Winnie wouldn't hesitate to defend her sister verbally or physically, and Maggie would do the same. The girls have been known to wrestle violently when they argue in their shared bedroom at home, but their mother still finds their twin beds pushed together some mornings. Roainne Donnegal Winnie and Roainne are two peas in a pod. When they met, they were instantly attached at the hip and already scheming. The girls seem to embolden each other, even attending their first winter ball together so neither would feel out-of-place or alone. They can get up to no good easily and should not be trusted if they seem too eager about something. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students